starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Han Solo and the Lost Legacy
| Afbeelding = 250px | auteur = Brian Daley | omslagartiest = William Schmidt | illustrator = | uitgever = Del Rey | uitgave = 12 augustus, 1980 | type = Novel | paginas = 187 | ISBN = | canon = | era = | tijdlijn = 2 BBY – 1 BBY | serie = The Han Solo Adventures | vorige = Han Solo's Revenge | volgende = }} Han Solo and the Lost Legacy is het laatste leesboek in The Han Solo Adventures van Brian Daley. In tegenstelling tot de twee eerste delen speelt dit avontuur zich niet af in de Corporate Sector. Synopsis Na een aantal misgelopen avonturen en investeringen bevinden Han Solo en Chewbacca zich op Saheelindeel waar Han werkt als mecanicien bij Grigmin, een plaatselijke stuntpiloot die de primitieve Saheelindeeli kan vermaken. De nogal hautaine Grigmin werkt Han fameus op zijn zenuwen. Via Fadoop, een Saheelindeeli handelaarster, geraakt Han in contact met Hissal van de University of Rudrig in de Tion Hegemony. Hij wil Han en Chewbacca inhuren om materiaal voor de nieuwe universiteit te transporteren. Han is opgelucht dat hij eindelijk weer wat kan vervoeren en maakt Grigmin belachelijk door met de oude en lompe Skybarge van Fadoop de stunts van Grigmin veruit te overtreffen. Op Brigia, waar de afdeling van Hissals universiteit zich bevindt, loopt er echter vanalles fout. The New Regime op Brigia weigert toestemming te verlenen aan de universiteit voor het installeren van de objecten en de Millennium Falcon wordt omsingeld door een primitief uitgerust leger van Brigians, aangevoerd door Keek. Solo en zijn compagnons kunnen Keek echter overmeesteren. Met de communicatiesystemen van de Falcon kan Hissal verslag uitbrengen over de tirannieke methodes van het nieuwe regime op Brigia, zodat het volk op de hoogte wordt gebracht en de universiteit alsnog opent. Vervolgens belanden Han en Chewie, die nog steeds in het gezelschap vertoeven van Bollux en Blue Max, op Rudrig. Daar ontmoet Han Alexsandr Badure, een persoon uit zijn verleden. Badure en een jonge vrouw, Hasti Troujow zoeken een piloot met een snel schip om hen te helpen, maar Han staat weigerachtig tegenover het voorstel om zich weer in de gevarenzone te gaan begeven. Han weigert Badure's voorstel, maar wanneer hij met wroeging worstelt om Badure vlakaf te hebben afgewezen, gaat hij op zoek naar Chewbacca. Han en Chewie gaan Badure en Hasti halen met een Groundcoach, maar worden meteen achtervolgd in een speeder. De achtervolging is bijzonder wild en alle inzittenden krijgen verschillende schokken te verwerken. Uiteindelijk kunnen ze de achtervolgers van zich afschudden en naar de Falcon gaan. Daar verzorgen ze hun blessures en vertelt Badure wat de missie nu eigenlijk inhoudt. Op Dellalt, een op het eerste zicht onschuldige mijnplaneet, werkte Lanni Troujow, de zus van Hasti. Badure kwam in contact met de zussen, maar de problemen ontstonden toen Lanni een Log Recorder ontdekte van wat zij dacht dat de Queen of Ranroon was, het legendarische schattenschip van Xim the Despot. Net alvorens Lanni werd vermoord door een groep mijnwerkers, kon ze de recorder verbergen en kwam die in handen van Badure en Hasti. Het avontuur wordt nog vreemder wanneer Badure het laatste lid van zijn team voorstelt, een Ruurian genaamd Skynx. In enkele kisten heeft Badure verschillende relikwieën van op Dellalt verzameld, waaronder een hoofd van een War-Robot uit de tijd van Xim. Wanneer de andere leden zich klaarmaken om te vertrekken, waarschuwt Badure Han. Hij heeft geruchten opgevangen dat iemand achter Han aanzit. Wanneer Han vertelt over zijn confrontatie met Gallandro vreest Badure het ergste. Op Dellalt trekt het gezelschap behoorlijk wat aandacht. Bollux laadt allerlei kisten uit die hij naar een hangar brengt terwijl Han en Badure onderhandelen met de havenmeester. Hasti heeft zich verborgen in een van de kisten en heeft zich vermomd als Lanni. Het plan om haar toegang te geven tot Lanni's kluis faalt echter wanneer blijkt dat meer precieze identificatie vereist is. Wanneer de bemanning de Falcon verlaat om toch de nodige informatie te gaan halen uit de kluis, worden ze omsingeld door J'uoch en R'all. Blue Max kan echter voor een verrassing zorgen wanneer hij de Seeker uit de Falcon activeert en het op de manschappen van J'uoch en R'all laat vuren. Chewbacca probeert het strijdtoneel te betreden, maar wordt van achteren aangevallen door Egome Fass. In de paniek die ontstaat kunnen de helden ontkomen. Ze houden zich schuil aan de kaaien waar ze op een groep stuiten met een van de leiders van de bende die bewapend is met Chewie's Bowcaster en Hans DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol. De helden kunnen die groep overmeesteren en Han stuurt een boot op pad die ervoor zorgt dat het schip van J'uoch en R'all er achter aangaat en de boot vernietigt. De Millennium Falcon moeten Han en Chewie momenteel opgeven, zeker wanneer ze zien dat de Falcon door een groter schip wordt meegenomen naar het mijnkamp. Han heeft echter een kaart kunnen ontvreemden uit de boot en nu J'uoch en R'all denken dat de helden zijn gesneuveld in de boot, hebben ze het element van de verrassing. Ze moeten een groot meer oversteken dat wordt beheerst door de Sauropteroids. Kasarax, de leider van de Swimming People, vraagt een te hoge som om de groep over te zetten, maar Shazeen, een oude Sauropteroid, wil hen gratis overzetten. Hij wil zijn volk bevrijden van het juk van Kasarax. Er volgt een felle race en strijd tussen de twee Sauropteroids en ook de handlangers van Kasarax mengen zich in de strijd. In een duel met een van de handlangers krijgt Han een snee van een mes in zijn kin. Uiteindelijk trekt Shazeen het aan het langste eind en moet Kasarax afdruipen. De groep verzamelt allerlei proviand en materiaal uit de loodsen en trekt de bergen in, op zoek naar het kamp van J'uoch. De Sauropteroids herinneren zich immers dat Lanni aan de oever is geweest om er iets te zoeken, maar dan weer meteen vertrok. De tocht duurt een aantal dagen en Badure vertelt over zijn eerste ontmoeting met Han. Na enkele dagen ontdekken ze een soort primitief platform waarop schepen staan. Wanneer Han het gaat inspecteren, merkt hij dat er iets niet klopt. Een voor een bezwijken de teamleden aan de gevolgen van een gas van de Survivors. De groep ontwaakt in een grote ruimte in een van de bergen op Dellalt. Van Bollux en Blue Max is er geen spoor te bekennen. Ondertussen landt Gallandro in de stad van Dellalt, op zoek naar een spoor van Han Solo met wie hij nog een eitje heeft te pellen. Wanneer de helden Bollux en Blue Max ontmoeten in hun cel kan de droid wat vertellen over de zogenaamde Survivors. Zij verblijven al vele eeuwen op Dellalt in afzondering en willen Han en zijn metgezellen offeren in de hoop om zo hun communicatie en hun bericht te kunnen versterken. Zo hopen ze om te worden opgehaald. Tijdens het ritueel plaatst Bollux zich voor de piramide waar de helden in worden geplaatst en begint Blue Max met tal van beelden te projecteren die te maken hebben met Xim the Despot. De Survivores kijken angstvallig toe terwijl de helden wegsluipen. Badure probeert hun wapens mee te nemen, maar wordt opgemerkt. Chewbacca rukt een enorme plaat los die dienst doet als gong. Die plaat kan dienen als schild om hen te beschermen tegen de primitieve wapens van de Survivors. Met de gong als een soort van slee razen de helden de besneeuwde berg af naar beneden. Wanneer ze eindelijk onzacht tot stilstand komen, merken ze op dat de gong eigenlijk een onderdeel is van de Queen of Ranroon. Wanneer blijkt dat de Survivors ook nog eens over een arsenaal aan War-Robots bezitten, bedenkt Han plots dat zij ook de Falcon kunnen vernietigen wanneer zij het kamp van J'uoch zouden aanvallen. Bollux en Blue Max zonderen zich af zonder dat Han het in de gaten heeft en de droids gaan onderhandelen met de leider van de War-Robots. Terwijl Han en zijn metgezellen de kampplaats van J'uoch van boven in de gaten houden, vallen de War-Robots hen aan. In het gevecht kan Han R'all doden die hen aanviel vanuit een speeder. Wanneer Han merkt dat Gallandro zich onder de mijnwerkers van J'uoch bevindt, ziet hij er plots een stuk bleker uit. Terwijl Han en de rest vlucht, zegt Bollux een idee te hebben hoe van de Guardian Corps verlost te geraken. Met zijn signaal leidt Bollux alle Guardian Droids naar de brug zelf die het uiteindelijk begaf onder het gewicht van alle droids. Daarna was het plots Gallandro die met de Falcon verscheen en Solo en zijn reisgenoten uitnodigde om een rit te maken. Het team heeft nu door dat de schatten van Xim mogelijk nog op Dellalt begraven zijn, in de schatkamer van de kluizen, die een deel van de Survivors dienden te bewaken gedurende al die eeuwen. Terwijl Chewie en Bollux de Falcon bewaken, proberen Han, Skynx en Gallandro de schatten te vinden in de kluizen. De Steward van de Survivors probeert hen te dwarsbomen, maar Gallandro schiet hem neer. Het is Skynx die een bepaalde passage opmerkt en de kluizen ontdekt. Hoewel Gallandro en Han het even met elkaar konden vinden, blijkt dat de gunslinger Solo enkel een les wilde leren en hem uitleveren aan de CSA. In een duel in de kluis vuurt Solo snel, maar Gallandro treft hem eerst in de schouder en daarna in de voorarm. Maar wanneer Gallandro Skynx wil doden, wordt hij in een volgende kluis neergemaaid door verborgen, automatische wapens die elke indringer met wapen neerschieten. Uiteindelijk blijkt de schat van Xim enkel historische waarde te hebben. Solo en Chewbacca nemen enkele dingen van waarde mee waardoor de hun onkosten kunnen vergoeden. Skynx nodigt Hasti, Badure, Bollux en Blue Max uit om hem te helpen met zijn historisch werk en zij aanvaarden zijn jobaanbieding. Index Personages *Han Solo *Chewbacca *Grigmin *Fadoop *Hissal *Keek *Alexsandr Badure *Hasti Troujow *Lanni Troujow *Kiili *Bollux *Blue Max *Viurre *J'uoch *R'all *Egome Fass *S.V. Skynx *Gallandro *Malorm Family *Marso's Demons *Xim the Despot *Guardian Corps *Kasarax *Shazeen *Corps Commander *Jabba the Hutt Locaties *Corporate Sector *Cron Drift *Lesser Plooriod *Tion Hegemony *Saheelindeel *Brigia *Rudrig *Draflago *Oor VII *Rampa **Rampa Rapids *Dellalt **Dellaltian Bank & Currency Exchange **Landmark Preservation Office *Geedon V *Dra III Species *Mens *Wookiee *Saheelindeeli *Brigian *Lisst'n *Pui-Ui *Ruurian **K'zagg Colony *Houk *Sauropteroid *Drall *Maltorran *T'rinn *W'iiri Schepen & Voertuigen *Airspeeder *X-222 High Altitude Fighter *Skybarge *Marauder-class Pocket Cruiser *Quamar Messenger *Queen of Ranroon *U-33 Space Boat Loadlifter Andere *Shockball *Boosters' Club *Chak-Root *Clone Wars *Fertility of the Soil, Challenge the Sky 380 *Illumigrid *New Regime *R'alla Mineral Water *Snowmen *Tion Starfreight *Interstellar Shipping *Greel Wood *Mullanite Lattice-Sculpture *Third Battle of Vontor *Bynarrian Jig *Expansionist Period *Vibrocutter *Vibrochiv *Driit *By the banks of the warm, pink Z'gag *Corellian Bloodstripe *Jubilee Wheel *Kel Mark II Heavy Assault Rifle *Kessel Run *Kiirium *Mytag Crystal *T'iil T'iil category:Leesboeken